Fool's Paradise
by punkasaurusjess
Summary: Zemyx - First Person POV - Highschool AU Teen for now
1. Zexion: Love

Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yadda, yadda, yadda. It's owned by Disney/Squeenix etc. etc.**

**Note: **Fool's Paradise is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I'm working on. It's Zemyx, first person, switching between the POVs of major (and minor) characters.

**Zexion: Love **

It was love at first sight. Or it would have been if I believed in such vapid notions. Which, for your information, I do not. I believe that "love at first sight" exists only in one-dimensional novels written for hordes of hormone-crazed squealing teenage fan girls. It does not exist in the real world, although, that is the only way to describe the way I felt when I saw him for the first time. He was surrounded by about 50 of his closest friends. I could have called it love at first sight but at the time, I think I was more comfortable with the idea that I was losing my mind.

I was a sophomore at Radiant Garden High School. It was supposed to be the best school in Hollow Bastion, however, despite this, I found that the majority of students in my year were insufferable morons. I was sitting, as I usually did, alone at a table in the cafeteria (as far away from the giggling crowds of girls as possible) trying to lose myself in a brick of a novel called _"Atlas Shrugged"/_

I found, however, that I was entirely unable to concentrate on the book. Due, not only to the dreadfully dull writing style, but also due to the fact that some gaggle of idiots had populated the table next to me. I turned to give them the most deadpan glare I could muster when I saw _him. _I might have been jealous if I wanted to have people follow me around because I was good looking… And he _was_ good looking.

He was seated in the middle of the table in a scene that was somehow akin to DaVinci's _"The Last Supper". _He was tall and leanly muscled with an unruly mop of dirty blonde hair. He glanced at me (or rather, in my direction as no one _ever_ looked at Zexion Legerdemain) and found his beautiful sea-green eyes meeting mine.

I hid my face in my book, cheeks suddenly burning hot.

Smooth, Zexion, real smooth.

• • •

"Hey, Demyx, I think that guy is staring at you." A small dark-haired girl, sitting in front of me (and next to _him_) whispered, pointing at me.

Demyx turned back to look at me immediately and I returned my gaze to my history notes. To my horror, I had drawn a large black scribble over them. My stomach sank. Not only had I been caught staring, but I had ruined my notes. It had been a week since that fateful day in the cafeteria and I'd poured as many resources as I could into finding out more about the beautiful blond who had looked at me. Through blackmail (while illegal, it is _highly_ useful) I'd discovered that he was a Junior (although he should have been a Senior, he'd been held back Freshman year). He was on the swim team, his best subject was music and… He was dating Namine White.

While that last part was rather…problematic, I had come up with three plans of action:

a) being to walk straight up to him in the cafeteria and ask him out in front of everyone (including his pesky little girlfriend). Of course, being rejected in front of everyone and spending the rest of my high school career dodging beatings in the hall wasn't exactly appealing…

b) I try out for the swim team and hope to catch his attention that way. But, seeing as I can't swim that might not be a good idea… Although getting mouth to mouth resuscitation may not be so bad…

c) I could just follow him around trying to gather the courage to talk to him and become friends.

Obviously, plan c was my choice and while the "follow him around" part was going very well, the "gathering up the courage to talk to him" part was not.

I was, metaphorically, screwed.


	2. Larxene: Help Wanted

**Larxene: Help Wanted…**

The very instant I came home for the week I knew something was up. My little brother, the biggest self-assured, scheming little prick to ever walk the halls of Hollow Bastion High…was acting like a fifteen year old girl with a school crush. Well, as much as he _could _anyway…Which really just meant it seemed like there was a five-foot pole stuck up his ass instead of a ten-footer.

He scurried upstairs the moment I walked in the door, and I had to deal with my mother's chattering. "Yeah, mom, college is great." Great. Suuuuuuure. If you like being exhausted 24/7. No thank you! I was going to drop out as soon as I could. Dinner was as awkward as could be. Zexion didn't say a damn word, but he kept poking at his food and giving annoyed little sighs. It wasn't until he was stuck doing the dishes that I decided to talk to him.

"So, Zexy," I leaned against the door jamb and his shoulders tightened. Aww. "just who's been on your mind, kid?"

"Nothing." He said in his oh-so-usual "leave me alone, I don't have time for someone of your intelligence" tone. He _always_ thought he was _so much_ better than _everyone _else.

I snickered, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't say 'what' little brother, I said 'who.'" Being a few inches taller than him was a hell of a benefit, since he had to look up at me to answer.

"Well, the answer would be 'no one' rather than 'nothing', then." He cast me an icy glare and then started to rinse one of the dinner plates.

I waltzed over to the counter and plopped down next to the sink, completely forgetting that it was wet. Ick.

"Aww, come on. Some cute little girl caught your eye?."

He snorted and answered, with the utmost contempt "No."

…Interesting. _Very _interesting. I raised an eyebrow, leaning over towards him. He inched away. My brother has always been rather particular about what he calls "Personal Space."

"So it's a _boy _then?" Oh, this was absolutely _scandalous. _"Wait until mom finds out!"

He dropped the dish into the sink, loosing his cool for a moment. Right on target. I smirked.

"There's nothing for her to find out about." Zexy was trying _so hard _to sound smooth and unperturbed, but I could just _hear _the "Please don't tell her, Larxene." in his voice.

"Come on, you can tell your big sister! I feel so hurt that you don't trust me!"

He glared at me. It would have been frightening if he wasn't such a pipsqueak. "I don't have a crush on _anyone _Larxene. Now just go away, I want to do the dishes in peace."

…

Little brat. How _dare _he treat me like that, dismissing his older sister like he freaking owned the place! I grabbed the dish out of his hands, getting to my feet and practically slamming it down onto the counter (luckily for him, it didn't break.). This was starting to get _irritating. _

"Listen, Zex, a big sister _knows _when something is up. So tell me, or I'll find out myself. And you _do not want me to go snooping around, do you?" I said, with enough threat in my voice to send most people running from the room. _

_Another deadpan glare. "There's nothing to find out." _

"_Fine." I hissed, turning and walking out of the room. He couldn't keep this from me forever._


End file.
